Dissonant
by Thoreau
Summary: Divergence. Gage Holston hates it. It makes her lie to her friends. It makes her parents hate her. It makes her unsafe in her own faction. Divergence. Petra Carlisle is unsure about it. It makes her different. It makes her strong. It also makes her a target and turns her best friend against her. But it makes her see in perfect clarity. -Rated M to be safe.-
1. Heart Beats

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything, but the plot and my original characters. The rest belongs to Veronica Roth.**

"I wanna run where no one else can follow me

Find a calm from the wreckage and the danger of this swelling sea

I'm just a girl from dust I came and I'll return

So please don't spare your mercy

I need your love at every turn

I'm born to go where they tell me it's impossible

Fan the flame and walk on the water"

'Heart Beats' by Johnnyswim

* * *

><p>"Now you're just being rude!" Layla Holston yelled. Gage Holston sat at the table her fork poised over her food; trying to be as small and insignificant as possible.<p>

"Oh I'm being rude?" Rich Holston growled pointing his fork at his wife. Layla raised an eyebrow at her husband. Gage's eyes flickered between the two uneasily.

"Well yes you are!" she snapped. "You think it's cute to pull this crap in front of Gage and make me look like the bad guy!"

"Oh I don't have to make you look like the bad guy, you are!" he snapped back. The yelling soon escalated and Gage quietly set her fork down. She then stood up and hurried out the door quickly and quietly. She hurried past other Dauntless with her head tilted away and her eyes downcast. They didn't pay her any attention thankfully. She didn't hurry to the chasm. Her parents would never notice she was gone. At least not for a long time.

Gage climbed precariously up the chasm's wall. She hissed as her foot slipped against the dark, wet rocks. She scrabbled for a hold and hauled herself up onto a ledge. She just sat there for a moment, her thoughts jumbled. She then pulled a book out from between the rocks. She opened the book and propped herself against the rocks. The book was about some war that happened a long time ago, but Gage liked it. Gage had just begun reading when she heard voices.

"Here, no one will hear us over the water." Someone said below Gage. "Now tell me what you heard!" they hissed. Gage closed her book and leaned over the edge to listen.

"They are hunting the Divergent." A male voice said. "It's the Noses, they are scared and they're dragging us into it. They've got the Dauntless looking and the Candor. I got orders today if I find out about any of the Divergent I was to take them immediately to Max." the voice said quickly. "And if they fight me to kill on sight." The other person's reply was then drowned out by the water as they moved farther down the chasm.

"Oh no," Gage ran her fingers through her hair uneasily. She tugged on the ends of her hair. She quickly shut her book and stowed it back in the rocks with the others. She sat there for a moment quivering as realization washed over her.

She was being hunted.

* * *

><p>"Gage!" Shauna called. Gage turned her head, her hair whipping around. Shauna ran up, tossing her blonde hair off her shoulder. Shauna ran up to Gage and Zeke who stood on the platform waiting for the train to go to school with Gage.<p>

"You're late." Zeke smirked at her, tapping his wrist.

"You don't even wear a watch." Shauna glared at him. Gage smiled briefly as they bickered back and forth.

"The train's coming!" A tall boy who hung off the edge of the building yelled loudly. The gaggle of kids began yelling loudly and jumping. Gage joined in with a yell, but it was hollow. The end of school- and the Choosing Ceremony- was coming closer and closer like the train. The train rumbled towards the crowd and kids began leaping on. Gage took off her legs extending in a relieving way. She leapt onto the train and swung around into the compartment Shauna had gone into. Then Zeke soared into them knocking the two of them onto the ground.

"Whoops!" he grinned as he rolled off of them.

"Zeke!" Shauna shoved him and he laughed. Gage grinned as she rolled to her feet and helped up Zeke before dusting him off. "You know Gage, you look especially Dauntless today for some reason." Shauna commented as she brushed herself off.

"Is she supposed to look a different way?" Zeke raised an eyebrow and Gage suddenly felt panicked like a blinking sign appeared over her head that read DIVERGENT.

"Yeah what's wrong?" Gage looked down at her clothes. She wore black pants that were tight to her legs and a black shirt that had fringe on the bottom and hung off her shoulders with black boots.

"I don't know you just look different," Shauna shrugged. "I think it's the fringe…" she drifted off with a smirk. Gage just glared at her playfully.

"Oh shut-up!" she laughed.

"School's coming up!" A girl yelled over the raised voices. Everyone poised ready to jump. Gage felt suddenly terrified. Shauna strode to the front and was one of the first out.

"Together?" Zeke looked down at Gage. Gage smiled up at him.

"Together." She grinned. They took off and rolled across the grass. They were laughing as Zeke helped Gage up and threw his arm around her shoulders laughing.

"I think I might just be in love with you Gage Holston." Zeke laughed and Gage rolled her eyes as her cheeks burned.

"Gage, you're such a Stiff!" Shauna giggled at Gage's flushed cheeks. Gage rolled her eyes and shook her head as she walked to her locker. She opened it and as always kept the door half shut. Gage's locker had books all in it and most Dauntless-born had no books besides their school books. Gage's tousled caramel locks formed a curtain on the other side as the locker beside hers opened.

"That's a lot of books for a Dauntless," an arrogant voice said. Gage looked around to see a boy her age. He had clean-cut black hair and blue eyes. He wore a blue blazer over a crisp white top, and blue slacks.

"Never would have guessed an Erudite was nosy." Gage slammed her locker shut. He looked thin, but his eyes had an excited look that was a bit too similar to malice. He walked in front of her and placed his hand on the locker. "Get out of my way."

"My name is Eric." The Nose said.

"I don't remember asking." Gage sneered in a Dauntless-only defiance.

"You're quite rude." Eric commented as Gage leaned against the lockers. "Not that I expect anything less from a Dauntless, I suppose." He smirked lazily. "And to think I thought you were different."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Gage snarled, out of fear more so. Has her Divergence always been so obvious?

"Well you are always hiding in that little nook in the library so I looked at what you were checking out." Eric rubbed the back of his neck uneasily. "And I thought this war novel was really good since I saw you were into that stuff." He shrugged handing Gage a book.

"Oh," Gage's body relaxed. "Um yeah," She took it and put it in her locker. She then walked past him. She walked a couple steps and then paused. She turned around, "Hey um Eric," he looked up from his locker. "Thanks." She gave him a shy smile and hurried down the hall. Gage hurried into Advanced Math and sat down at her desk. She was doodling the Dauntless flame when someone sat down beside her. "Oh hi Tobias," Gage said.

"Hey," he replied quietly and quickly averted his eyes. Tobias Eaton was the son of Marcus Eaton who ran the factions. Whereas Marcus was a talker Tobias often refused to speak. On the first day the seat beside Gage was the only one left so he sat there. The two were both shy so it was a long time before they actually even said hello to each other.

"Are you alright?" Gage asked as Tobias gingerly moved his arm.

"Yeah I hurt it yesterday carrying food for the factionless." He replied quietly. Gage just nodded, but she knew better. Tobias had never admitted it, but Gage knew his father smacked him around. She was exceptionally intuitive almost surpassing Candor status. The Erudite teacher then called the class to order and pointed to the board.

"Mr. Eaton will you please come to board and do this problem?" the teacher asked him. Gage saw fear flicker in Tobias' dark blue eyes. Tobias stood his posture rigid and stiff as a board.

"Why so stiff, Stiff?" an Erudite jeered loudly.

"Mr. Smith!" The teacher glared at him. Smith set back in his chair proudly smirking. "Mr. Eaton, carry on," the teacher waved her hand.

"Um Mrs. Roberts can I try this problem?" Gage spoke up before she lost her nerve.

"Sure Miss Holston, go ahead," Mrs. Roberts shrugged. Gage quickly walked up to board as Tobias sat down. Math came easily to Gage. The numbers just clicked in her brain like the parts to a machine. Gage had never shown anyone though and she often lied about her grades to seem normal. Gage's hand sprinted across the board and suddenly the huge expression was not even a handful of X's and numbers. "Excellent job, Miss Holston," Mrs. Roberts smiled widely. Gage hurried back to her seat and heard people whispering.

"I had no idea Dauntless could do math." A Candor girl whispered to her friend.

"Since when do Dauntless think about anything especially math?" An Erudite boy hissed incredulously.

"That problem took me at least twenty minutes last night!" An Amity girl gasped. "She did that in seconds!"

Gage for once in her life was happy that none of her Dauntless friends were in Advanced Math.

She sat down beside Tobias who merely looked at her with raised eyebrows. Gage's cheek burned bright red as she looked down at her notebook- her hair a curtain between her and everyone, but Tobias. He smoothed his paper, before speaking. "Thank you." He said quietly looking at his paper.

"It was nothing." Gage said quietly back. Tobias just gave a slight smile with a knowing look in his eyes and looked up at the board as an Erudite girl did the next problem.

* * *

><p>In Faction History, Eric sat in front of Gage. Gage wondered briefly if he had always sat there or not. Shauna sat to her right and Tobias sat to her left while Zeke sat behind her. Shauna was to Gage's right and talking to the girl behind her. The girl was a fellow Dauntless named Lauren who had purple and blue streaked hair. Gage talked quietly with Zeke.<p>

"Are you going zip-lining tonight?" Zeke asked leaning forward on his elbows.

"I dunno," Gage playfully tousled his hair and grinned. "Are you?"

"Of course," Zeke batted his eyelashes at her. "Won't you come for me?"

Gage looked up at the ceiling as if in thought, "Hmm, an abandoned building, some Dauntless, and a zip-line that probably leads to a pit of glass shards or needles," she tapped her chin. "Let me think," she said. "No." she said straight-faced and Tobias smiled at his notebook.

"Oh don't be so melodramatic Holston." Shauna laughed. "It's fun! Any Dauntless would do it!" she prodded.

"Sorry, I'm not jumping at the chance to be decapitated." Gage deadpanned. "I'd like to live past sixteen thank you." She rolled her eyes.

"Excuse me are three done back there?" the history teacher, a snobbish Erudite, snapped.

"Actually I need to copy some homework for another class really quick, if you could hold on a moment, Doris." Shauna said sassily.

"Lovely to know I'll be seeing you in detention again Miss Carpenter." The teacher sighed. "And it's Ms. Miller."

"You know you'd miss me if I didn't Doris." Shauna grinned as Ms. Miller rolled her eyes and turned around.

Gage soon labored through another hour of classes before the bell rang. "Hell yes!" Zeke leapt out of his desk and practically sprinted toward the door.

"Mr. Pedrad_!" Ms. Miller called after him, but just let her hand drop with a sigh. Gage just turned to Zeke's desk and gathered his books for him with a sigh. Ms. Miller exited out the door probably to go to the teacher's lounge or make copies, but Gage realized she wasn't the only one in the room.

"Um Gage?" Gage turned around to see Tobias leaning against the row of desks. He was handsome even in the drab Abnegation gray.

"Yeah?" Gage asked with a smile.

"Do you think that you could like tutor me a little in Math?" Tobias shifted from foot to foot.

"Sure, I'd be happy to. Just tell me when and where." she said.

"After school and I could drive you home afterwards since you'll have missed the train." He offered.

"Sounds cool," Gage said with a smile. "When do you want to start? Tomorrow?" she asked.

"That works for me." Tobias gave her a slight smile. "Thank you very much." He said stiffly.

"Of course, Tobias," Gage said with a wide smile. "That's what friends are for," she pulled Zeke's books and her own tighter to her chest. "I'll see you tomorrow." She smiled.

Tobias smiled shyly and nodded.

"Goodbye." Gage smiled before walking out. She walked to her locker and put her books up before walking to Zeke's locker where he was standing. "You forgot these Dumbo." She handed them to him.

"Whoa thanks." He grinned wildly at her. "What took you so long?" he asked quizzically as he shoved his books in his locker.

"Nothing, just taking my time," Gage shrugged.

"Really," Zeke grinned. "Then why did I see that Stiff come out of there after you smiling?" he asked playfully shoving Gage as they walked.

"He just asked me to tutor him Zeke." Gage rolled her eyes.

"Why would he ask you and not an Erudite?" Zeke's eyebrows furrowed.

"Because Erudites are jerks," Gage laughed.

"I take offense to that Holston." Eric appeared beside her.

"Good." Gage sneered at him. "Now what do you want?"

"I was just wondering if you knew when our paper on our own faction's history was due? I forgot to write it down." Eric replied smoothly.

"It's due at the end of this week." Gage replied more civilly.

"Okay thanks." Eric grinned.

"Eric!" A girl in a pretty blue dress called his name. "Come on!" she stood with a group of other kids in blue

"Coming Petra!" He waved to the girl. "See you around Holston." Eric grinned and winked at her before he joined the group of blue that was going into the library.

"What was that about?" Zeke asked.

"I have no idea." Gage shrugged hopelessly.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Well howdy there friend. My name is Ireland and writing random stuff is my forte. Or I like to think it's my forte, so I feel like I'm going somewhere in life, ya know? So anyways this is a new Divergent fanfic that I'm working on. I hope you like it and all. This will be sticking as close to canon as possible, because I think Veronica Roth is a goddess and fab and glorious and just flat out amazing. But of course I got this idea before all the Four Novellas came out so it's not too canon, but I think that it'll be okay. I love the idea of the factions and just wanted to use them so bad, plus I had Tobias feels so here you go. Okay dis es really long so deuces. I hope you vote and comment and all that jazz, but thanks for just reading it.

P.S. YOU ARE BEAUTIFUL IN EVERY SINGLE WAY! :)

**CHARACTER LIST: ** (Idk where this is supposed to go, so every chapter all new characters will be given their face claims in the author's notes.)

Gage Holston: Emma Watson

Tobias Eaton: Theo James

Eric Davenport: Ian Somerhalder

Shauna Carpenter: Elsa Hosk

Ezekiel Pedrad: Beau Mirchoff


	2. Dangerous

_"__You understand, I got a plan for us  
>I bet you didn't know that I was dangerous<br>It must be fate, I found a place for us  
>I bet you didn't know someone could love you this much"<em>

_Dangerous by Big Data_

* * *

><p>Petra Carlisle flickered through the pages of the research text. She made notes on a sheet of paper. "Pet," the boy across from her tapped her book with his pencil.<p>

Petra sighed, "Yes Eric?" This was maybe the fifth time he'd done this.

"What faction are you going to join?" he asked her. His silver eyes flickered across Petra's face.

Petra chewed her lip, "I don't know… I'm waiting on the aptitude test." she answered honestly. "In all honestly Amity life seems pretty nice. Nothing but relaxation and fruit picking."

"You intend to be drugged your entire life?" Eric raised an eyebrow.

"Why not?" Petra smiled.

Eric just laughed, "You should join Dauntless with me." he nodded.

"Why would you want to join Dauntless?" Petra's mouth formed an almost O-shape.

Eric just looked at her with sarcastically raised eyebrows.

Petra just looked at him, "I thought that you were kidding all those times." her voice raised an octave. "Eric, you can't be serious." her hands began folded a scratch piece of paper. Her nails dragged along the creases. "You're not serious are you?"

Eric's eyes were like storm clouds, "Deadly."

"But Eric," Petra began and pushed her glasses up her nose. "Dauntless is scary." her green eyes were wide.

Eric cracked a smile and ran a hand through his dark hair, "No they're brave, Pet." he smiled. Petra shook her head,

"I'd call it foolhardy." Petra looked at him disapprovingly.

Petra Carlisle was the epitome of Erudite. Petra, however, was naturally harsh and often unyielding. She wasn't usually brave, but Eric had seen Petra be brave before. The first time was when they were six, a Candor boy was kicking a puppy in the park. Eric had watched as Petra hopped off the swing and marched over to that boy. She gave him a piece of her mind and rattled off many a fact about bullying statistics and told the boy that he would end up all alone and possibly factionless if he kept it up. When the boy replied with a snide comment Petra…well she punched him in the stomach. Petra then threw him on the ground and picked up the puppy and coddled it. That was the first time Eric had ever looked at Petra and really saw what made Petra…well Petra. Eric remembered clearly what Petra looked like that day. Her dark blue skirt was higher on one hip than the other and her light blue shirt was dirty from their game of _Dauntless or Candor_. Petra's hair was in soft waves that fell free around her shoulders. It used to always be that way, but now she usually kept it up in a braid or pinned back away from her face. Eric wished that she would wear it down more.

"Petra," Eric looked at her. "I know that you know what bravery is."

"Bravery," Petra repeated without looking up from her notes, "Noun: courageous behavior or character. Synonyms are valor, courage, heroism, audacity, nerve, daring_"

"Pet!" Eric snapped. Petra looked up startled. "I mean real bravery not textbook bravery."

"Eric if you haven't noticed we're Erudites." Petra looked at him through her glasses. They were large, black, squared glasses that took up most of Petra's delicate face. "Everything is textbook."

"I won't be for long." Eric leaned back in his chair.

Petra was quiet as she colored in her doodle of an H2O molecule. "Eric, you wouldn't really leave me would you?" her voice quivered slightly.

"Pet, it wouldn't be leaving, because you're coming with me! You're one of the bravest people I know!" he smiled at her.

Petra blushed, "Eric, I'm not brave." She stood up and went to put some books back on the shelves.

"Of course you are Petra!" Eric protested as he followed behind her. Petra just shook her head as he danced around her trying to gain her attention.

"Eric, I don't even know how to fight!" Petra protested.

"Well I don't either!" Eric grinned. "But they don't expect you to know how to do it." his eyes gleamed. Petra paused to listen, her hand hovering over the spine of a book she had just placed on the shelf. "They just expect you to be brave enough to try."

* * *

><p><em>They just expect you to be brave enough to try.<em> Petra chewed on the end of her pencil. Her H2O molecule now had a sulfuric acid molecule friend. "Petra,"

Her mother's voice startled her and Petra shook her head, "Yes?"

"Your brother is still in the library, but it's time for dinner." her mother brushed her flat brown hair behind her ears. "Could you go fetch him, dear?" Octavia Carlisle was a typical Erudite. She wore blue all the time and her hair in a braid with glasses covering her eyes. Petra may have her father's dark, wavy hair, but her eyes were her mother's. They were a luminous green color that both of them hid behind the thick lenses of their glasses.

"Of course, Mother." Petra sat down her pencil. Petra pulled on her blue Oxfords and laced them up. "I won't be long." she promised and walked out the door. The courtyard is full of people going from the labs or the library back home. Petra knew that if the Dauntless were here they would sprint across the courtyard shouting loudly. Her step quickened naturally and Petra smiled. Her feet were itching to fly across the courtyard and her lungs were burning to yell as loud as she could, but an Erudite woman looked at Petra strangely. Petra's cheeks burned as she slowed down. She lowered her head in submission and walked calmly to the library.

"Hello Petra," the man at the desk smiled. He was Eric's father: Nixon Davenport.

"Hello Mr. Davenport." Petra smiled and gave a little curtsy. "Have you seen Amory around?"

"He is in the combat section." Mr. Davenport smiled and Petra nodded.

"Of course, thank you Mr. Davenport." Petra smiled and walked through the numerous shelves of books. She found Amory elbow-deep in books and diagrams.

"Amory," Petra tapped his shoulder. "Mom sent me to get you for dinner."

"Oh!" Amory faced her and ran a hand through his strawberry blonde hair. He succeeded in only spiking it up more and Petra smiled. "Okay, I'm coming." he gathered up his notes and books. "I'm glad you came and got me." he admitted as they exited the library with a wave to Mr. Davenport. "I'm starved." Amory sighed.

"Of course Rory," Petra smiled. "I've got your back." she promised.

"I'm going to miss you after I go into Dauntless, Lena." Amory used Petra's family nickname. Petra's family used a chopped off version of her middle name (Elena) for a nickname. "I mean Dauntless take faction before blood very seriously." he nodded. "I'll have Uncle Harrison though."

"Amory," Petra cautioned, "You have one and a half years to decide the rest of your life."

"I don't need it." Amory grinned at her. "I know where I belong."

"It must be nice." Petra said under her breath.

"Don't worry Petra," Amory touched her arm gently. "If you're not sure just trust the test." he smiled at her. "You always do great on tests." he teased.

"Thanks, Rory." Petra touched her brother's shoulder lightly, but her words were hollow. Amory just gave her a bright smile as they walked through Millennium. "Hey Rory?" Petra reached up to touch the inside of the silver Bean. "Do you wanna do something crazy?" Petra smiled at him.

Amory just grinned at her, "Always."

Petra grinned back and shoved her brother lightly, "Well come on!" she giggled as she took off flying through the park. A chill raced through her blood as she darted between the twisted clumps of metal. Petra had not felt this exhilarated since she was a child. Amory raced up beside her and they exchanged wild grins. Petra's feet flew faster, but Amory kept pace with her. The Carlisle's though not known for their foot-racing skills were the fastest people in the Erudite compound maybe even Dauntless too. By being fast, however, Petra and Amory reached their home quicker than they would have liked.

"Maybe you're a closet Dauntless too." Amory laughed though his pants of breath.

"Maybe," Petra panted back and smiled at her brother. They entered the house and found their parents waiting at the dinner table.

"Petra, Amory," her mother's voice was strained as she entered from the living room. "How kind of you to join us." Petra's mother's voice was coddling and proud. "They were studying hard in the library." she said to someone in the living room. Petra saw that her mother had changed. She now wore an elegant, but simple blue dress with nice heels. Her hair was in a bun at the nape of her neck.

"How very intelligent of them to use their free time so diligently." Petra recognized the voice of Jeanine Matthews instantly. She froze. Petra and Amory were both panting and slightly sweaty from their sprint across Millennium. Petra tried to stifle her breaths as Jeanine came from their living room. She as always had people by her side. A tall Erudite man with horn-rimmed glasses was on one side. Petra recognized him as Todd Morris, and fear struck Petra from her memories of Mr. Morris. The other was a woman who Petra knew to be Eric's mother: Justine Davenport. Eric's mother was pretty with wide grey eyes and dark, black hair that was glossy, but always contained in a braid. "Hello, Petra, Amory." Jeanine smiled at them.

"Hello Professor Matthews." Petra gave a slight bow and Amory did the same.

"Please children call me Jeanine." she smiled and Petra gave a slight smile back.

"Petra, Amory why don't you quickly go change for dinner?" their mother looked at them with hurried eyes.

"Yes mother," they chimed together and darted off down the hall. Petra quickly slipped out of her sweaty clothes and toweled off before slipping into her silk blue dress. She pinned her hair into a knot at the nape of her neck like her mother's. She then walked outside met Amory outside their other sister's room.

"Into the lion's den." Amory mumbled under his breath and Petra smiled at his comment as she entered. They walked back into the dining room and found their father there. Antony Carlisle was a proud Erudite man. He was experienced in almost all areas of study, but he often got distracted which led to his lesser testing expertise. He wasn't bad, actually quite excellent even by Erudite standards, but he wasn't good enough to be leader or focused enough.

"I spoke to Andrew Prior, because Marcus was preoccupied," Mr. Carlisle was saying, "And Andrew said that the Council voted to remove the Dauntless police as an act of faith to the Factionless." Petra noticed Mrs. Davenport's face pucker in distaste. She was also surprised to find a Dauntless leader seated at the table. She knew him to be Max and the Dauntless beside him was her Uncle Harrison. "He said it was an unnecessary precaution to have the Dauntless there, that the Factionless meant no harm to us."

"What does he know?" Todd Morris hissed. "The Abnegation haven't even studied the factionless! They are just going off their instincts."

"Oh Pet, Rory." Mr. Carlisle spotted his children hovering in the doorway. He stood up and patted each of their shoulders. "You can go eat in the kitchen, your plates are on the stove." he nodded at them.

"Of course father." Amory and Petra echoed. They smiled at the adults at the table and exited gracefully into the kitchen. They were startled to find two Dauntless soldiers in their kitchen.

"Maybe they have the ingredients." one had the fridge door open.

"I don't think so. I don't think that they have any thing chocolate." the other was rummaging through the cabinets.

"If you're looking for things to make Dauntless cake then you're out of luck." Amory smiled. The two turned around, but did not look sheepish in the slightest.

"Well baby Nose, now what would you know about Dauntless cake?" Both of the Dauntless were young men with wide smiles. One was dark-skinned with dark eyes and even darker hair that was tied back. He looked kind by Dauntless standards and was quieter than the other young man.

"Future Dauntless member, Amory Carlisle, at your service." Amory sarcastically saluted them.

The two young men laughed and the kind one asked, "When do you Choose?"

"Not till the next year." Amory nodded.

The other Dauntless member turned his scintillating green eyes on Petra, "What about you Little Nose?" his tone was teasing, but without malice.

Petra's lips froze, her eyes on the Dauntless man analyzing him. She suddenly blinked, her eyelashes fluttering like a butterfly's wings. "Uh this year." she said and twisted the folds of her dress around with the fingers of her right hand.

The green-eyed Dauntless smirked, "Care to share your plans?" his chin slightly jutted out and Petra wasn't sure if this was a test or a challenge. Or both.

"I'm considering Erudite," she said truthfully, "but also Dauntless and slightly Amity." she watched their eyebrows raise. "Not Candor, because I lie to easily and to swiftly. And definitely not Abnegation, my inclination to self-preservation is often stronger than anything else." she said it factually and flatly like a true Erudite.

The green-eyed Dauntless smirked again, "Well if I may give some advice," he looked to Petra in question.

She nodded graciously, but calmly, "Pray tell."

"Dauntless is something that you can be proud to be a part of, because bravery is not something that many people have." Petra suddenly noticed his close proximity and calculated that if he were to lean in at a thirty degree angle their lips would possibly touch.

"Thank you." Petra smiled. She presented her hand as she stepped backwards slightly, "I'm Petra Carlisle."

"Elijah Chamberlain. I train the Dauntless-born initiates." the green-eyed one smiled and shook her hand.

"Amar." the other one simply stated. "I train the transfer initiates." he smiled.

Petra looked at him as their hands dropped, "You're a Dauntless-born, aren't you?" she tilted her head slightly.

Amar raised an eyebrow, "I am." he then smiled. "What gave me away, Little Nose?"

Petra laughed, "The long hair. You've been growing it out for a while and the only other places that's mildly acceptable are Candor and Amity. You are too quiet for Candor and while you seem peaceable enough, but you haven't hugged me yet." Petra finished.

"Very intuitive." Amar smiled slightly.

"What can I say?" Petra shrugged. "I'm a Nose." she then looked at the plates of food on the stove. "I think it's safe to assume that these are ours." She passed everyone a plate. The music-less quartet sat at the small kitchen table. Petra sat in between Amar and Amory.

"So why aren't you two in there with the others?" Amory asked curiously.

"We are just the guard-dogs for the leaders." Amar said and Elijah nodded in agreement.

"So you two live here?" Elijah asked with his mouth full of food.

Petra's lips puckered in distaste.

"We do." Amory answered. "And my twin sister Arabella."

"Where is the absent twin?" Elijah smirked.

Amory looked at Petra in question.

"Excuse me?" Petra shook her head, her mind entering back into the conversation.

"Where's Arabella?" Amory asked.

Petra shrugged, "I think that she's at her friend's house." Petra toyed with her food. "I wasn't listening when Mother told me." she admitted.

"How scandalous, a Nose who doesn't listen." Elijah smirked. Petra was convinced that he had only that one expression.

She scowled at him, "I have a lot on my mind." she protested. "Deciding where you are going to spend the rest of your life is a big deal." she huffed as she pushed her rice around her plate.

"I told you Pet," Amory looked at her. "Trust the test."

"Trust the test." Petra scoffed under her breath. "I'm actually not hungry." she stood up from the table. Elijah paused with a forkful of rice halfway to his mouth. "If anyone needs me I'm in my room." she then fled the kitchen. Petra went into her room. She shook her head and began unpinning her hair.

"Nice room." Elijah's voice came from right behind her.

Petra whirled, her fists up.

"Whoa there Little Nose." Elijah's hands caught her fists. He laughed at Petra's startled expression. She dropped his hands quickly and stepped back to her vanity, shaking her head. "So you like blue?" Elijah looked around her room. It was perfectly neat and tidy on the side with her bed and vanity. The side with the library, however, was messier. There were stacks of books everywhere on the desk, on the floor, and on the actual shelves. There were also stacks of paper on the floor and random sheets of paper strewn all over the desk.

"I do." Petra said tight-lipped. "It stimulates the brain that's why the Erudite wear it." She finished pulling out the pins and her hair now feel around her shoulders.

"You say 'the Erudite' not 'we' like you aren't a part of them." Elijah looked over at her.

"Well I'm not officially." Petra answered in a half-truth.

Elijah looked over at her and tilted his head, "Do you intend to become a part of the Erudite?"

"I don't know." Petra sighed in defeat as she sat on the small love seat at the end of her bed. "For once I actually don't know something!" her voice raised. Petra noticed that Elijah had shut the door when he entered so she continued. "This has never happened to me before!" her voice rose another octave. "I've never been asked a question and not known the answer in my entire life!"

Elijah raised an eyebrow, "Never?"

Petra shook her head, "Never."

Elijah sat down beside her, "Well that's impressive." he admitted. "Maybe you do belong in Erudite." he shrugged.

Petra sighed, "I've always just assumed that I'd be in Erudite."

"What made you rethink it?" Elijah asked.

Petra swallowed uneasily, "Have you ever heard of Divergence?" she looked at him.

Elijah's face was a mask, "I have."

"Well there was this boy that I knew," Petra said slowly. "And he was Divergent." she said. "The reason that I know is because we did a project together and we messing around with serums in an empty laboratory. The boy was totally aware during the serum which showed you your worst fears. He simply changed the simulation like it was a game to him. While he was under I took a vial of the serum and put it in my bag. I don't why I took it to this day, it was just an impulse. Then one of Jeanine Matthews' lieutenants, Todd Morris, walked in and caught us while the boy was still in the simulation. Mr. Morris watched with me for a while. I thought that it was fine, because he wasn't mad or anything just curious. After the boy came up from the simulation, Mr. Morris told him that his mother needed him. The boy went with him and I never saw him again until I walked in a lab that I thought was abandoned and found him being experimented on by Mr. Morris and some scientists." Petra told Elijah flatly.

"Petra, that's awful." Elijah said sincerely.

Petra nodded, "That's how I found out about Divergence. I started digging around and asking the right questions and looking the right places." she said. "And I don't think I can stay here if I know that's what they're doing behind our backs." Petra chewed on her lip. "Also the whole feud with Abnegation is stupid." she said bluntly. "Obviously they are hiding things, but don't all governing bodies? They have a reason and being Abnegation I'm sure it's a good one."

Elijah was quiet for a moment, "Petra?"

She paused in her rant, "Yes?"

"What happened to vial of serum that you took?" Elijah asked slowly as he turned his eyes on Petra.

Petra's lips froze. She blinked again and shook her head slightly. "I put it back." she answered. "I got scared about having it and I just put it back where I found it." she lied.

"That's the serum we use in the initiation process." Elijah said. "You have to face your worse fears and be the quickest one through." he told her. "Or at least that's part of it."

"That sounds positively barbaric!" Petra was aghast.

"It's only bad the first time." Elijah shrugged. "At least for me." he admitted. The two hadn't realized just how close they were. Petra could make out the slight gold haze around Elijah's pupil. She'd yet to find someone else with green eyes. Petra was happy that she had found something in common with Elijah and better that it was something they shared with very few others.

"Petra," the door opened. Elijah and Petra jumped apart. "You two better get out here." Amory stuck his head in. "The adults are finishing." he warned before leaving.

Elijah was still for a moment. He then turned to Petra, "Goodbye Little Nose." he hugged her. He kissed her cheek lightly and stunned Petra. "I'll see you at the Choosing Ceremony if not before." he half-smiled. "I can't offer any advice about Choosing." he shrugged. "I always knew where I belonged." he rubbed the back of his neck. "But remember that you have to live the rest of your life wherever you choose." he stepped away and dropped her hand slowly. "Goodbye Petra."

"Goodbye Elijah," Petra echoed slightly dazed. Elijah exited the room swiftly. Petra stood there for a moment before quickly repining her hair. She then walked back to the living room to say goodbye to their guests.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Sup dudes. So here is the next chapter! Petra Carlisle has been introduced and she's very awesome. She's probably the one I can relate to the most between her and Gage. Scaredy cat fo dayzzzz. Haha anyways I almost have the next chapter (which is Gage-centric by the way) done! I'm just editing it mainly. See you guys l8er! Review, favorite, and that jazz if ya can, but thanks for reading! :)

**CHARACTER LIST:**

Petra Carlisle: Astrid Berges-Frisbey

Amory Carlisle: Alexander Ludwig

Arabella Carlisle: Holland Roden

Elijah Chamberlain: Sam Claflin


	3. Mad Sounds

_"Suppose you've gotta do what you gotta do_

_We just weren't feeling how we wanted to_

_You sit and try sometimes but you just can't figure out what went wrong"_

Mad Sounds by Arctic Monkeys

* * *

><p>Gage met Tobias in her hidden library nook for their third session. Gage was waiting when Tobias came hurrying in between the bookshelves. "Sorry I'm late." he said breathlessly.<p>

"It's fine." Gage smiled. "This way I got to work the problems ahead of you."

Tobias just nodded and sat down in the chair across from Gage.

"Okay…" Gage drifted off. "Well we can start with quadratic functions this time." she opened her book. Tobias copied her and Gage began explaining the algorithm for solving a quadratic function.

"I like to use the formula," her handwriting was elegant, but concise. Tobias noticed that she wrote like an Abnegation with no embellishments, nothing to make hers stand out amongst others. "It's easier for me to remember a formula then go into the long and tired process of factoring." Gage explained. Tobias noticed how her brown eyes were rimmed in a black/brown eyeliner and it intrigued him, because women wore no make-up in Abnegation. Tobias turned quickly back to his paper when Gage's eyes flickered over to him. Gage noticed that Tobias's eyelashes touched the upper part of his eyelids and she had always loved long lashes. She watched as Tobias did the problem excellently with the formula. "You did it perfectly, Tobias." Gage smiled at him revealing perfect, white teeth. Tobias smiled back more minutely. Gage's smile was infectious even to Tobias' stone exterior.

"Thank you." Tobias said quietly, looking away.

Gage just looked at the other problems. She suddenly shut her book. "Come on." she grinned at Tobias. "We're done here, but I'm not done with you." Gage pulled Tobias out of his chair.

"This sounds like a bad idea." Tobias said quickly.

Gage merely grinned back as she slung her bag over her shoulder, "Oh it's a horrible idea." she winked at him.

Tobias just shook his head and smiled, "Dauntless." he said before racing after her. They tossed their bags in Tobias's father's truck and Gage hopped in the driver's seat. "Do you even know how to drive?" Tobias raised an eyebrow at her.

"How hard can it be?" Gage smiled widely as she began driving. The drive was jerky and harsh with Gage at the wheel. Tobias was positive that he got whiplash and had cracked something in his neck. "See easy peasy." she put it in park.

"Gage, we're in the factionless sector." Tobias whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" Gage asked him. "No one is around." she promised. "And if anyone bothers us…well I'm Dauntless." she whipped out a switchblade from her combat boot. "You're fine." she hopped out and tossed Tobias the keys. "Take off your robe, it's only going to get in the way."

Tobias uneasily shed his gray robe and was left in his tight grey undershirt and grey slacks. He ran a hand over his closely shorn hair insecurely.

"You look fine, Stiff." Gage used the Dauntless slang in a way Tobias had never heard. Without a trace of malice. "Come on." she looked up at the skyscraper in front of them. She walked in and Tobias noticed that it was unusually clean for an abandoned building. Gage went to a fuse box and flicked a bunch of switches.

"What is this place?" Tobias asked.

"It used to be the Willis Tower, but we call it the Glass Box." Gage smiled as she opened up an elevator. "Come on this'll take us pretty far." Tobias stepped in after her and Gage pressed a button. "My Dad was the head of the Dauntless who policed the factionless and they often worked out of this building." She explained. "And bring your daughter to work day was every day." she smiled at fond memories. "But he was a busy man and so when he got too busy I would come up here." The elevator then stopped suddenly.

"What's happening?" Tobias's voice was slightly panicked.

Gage gently touched his hand, "Don't worry." she smiled. She heaved a large crate that was in the elevator over. She climbed on top of it. Tobias was near hyperventilating, but he didn't want Gage to think that he wasn't Dauntless enough to keep up with her. "Claustrophobia?" Gage raised an eyebrow at him.

"What?" Tobias looked up at her.

"You're scared of small spaces and being trapped." Gage said matter-of-factly. "It's okay," she smiled. "I am too."

"How do you stay calm?" Tobias asked with wide eyes.

"I go through my fear landscape in the Dauntless compound every day." Gage admitted. "I have a theory that if I face my fears enough then they'll go away."

"And how's that theory working out for you?" Tobias looked at her from under his lashes like a sheepish child.

"Not very well." Gage said simply. She then pushed upward on the ceiling and the hatch door flew backwards. "Come on," she held out her hand to Tobias. He grabbed it and allowed her to pull him up onto the crate. Gage then boosted Tobias up and he stepped onto the top of the elevator.

"Here, allow me." Tobias held out his hand to Gage. She smiled and he hauled her upwards onto the elevator's top.

"This way." Gage started on the ladder. Tobias sighed and shook his head before following her. They scaled up the ladders quickly and Tobias could see a strip of tan skin above Gage's belt when she raised her arms. Tobias watched Gage as he climbed. To him even though she looked good in the all black Dauntless-wear, it looked like it didn't fit her. She looked out of place. There was something off about her. "We're here." Gage smiled as she hauled herself up over the edge. She then helped Tobias over the edge.

"Whoa," Tobias looked around. It was an abandoned apartment, but it was massive. The walls in between the rooms were mostly rubble so the bedroom bled into the living room and the living room into the kitchen.

"We're in what use to be the foyer." Gage smiled and she walked through the room. She then came to a doorway. "Now this is the kicker." she walked through and down a short hallway. Tobias looked the opposite way that Gage was going and saw it descended into nothing, but rubble. He then followed after Gage towards the large window. Gage stepped through and onto what looked like nothing.

"I can't," Tobias said. Gage just smiled at him. She took his hands delicately and gently pulled him forward onto the clear floor.

"Up here you're safe." Gage promised him. "Nobody can hurt you here." she looked out over the skyline. "You're untouchable." Tobias wondered if she taking to him or herself. He heard her words, but all he could see was the floor collapsing and his body shattering on the pavement.

"I can't." Tobias repeated, his mouth dry.

Gage looked back at him, "Afraid of heights?"

Tobias nodded.

Gage released a short laugh and Tobias remembered that she was Dauntless underneath everything else. His cheeks burned a scorned red as he looked away from Gage and back inside the building. "It's not a bad thing." Gage gently squeezed his hands. "Come on," Gage again pulled him out onto the glass. Gage sat down and hung her legs over the edge. There was a hole with enough room to dangle your legs over the edge. Tobias sat beside her uneasily. Gage smiled, "It's good to be scared sometimes." she said. "It reminds us that some things are more important than others."

"I'm tired of being scared." Tobias said fiercely. He was shocked at what he just said. Did he really just admit that?

Gage raised an eyebrow, but then looked out over the skyline. "Aren't we all?" she said simply. "I'm always scared these days."

"I didn't know Dauntless got scared?" Tobias said with a slight smile.

Gage merely laughed, but Tobias noticed that it was hollow. "Most of the time the people who act the bravest are the most terrified." she said. "Just like most of the time the people who seem the happiest are the most depressed." she shrugged.

Tobias mulled over her words for a moment, "Are you speaking from experience?" he asked quietly.

Gage nodded, "I have a friend who everyone thought was the happiest person alive. She was an only child with two even happier-seeming parents who appeared to love her. It turns out that she was different from everyone else and when her parents found out they treated her differently. They began ignoring her and they started fighting all the time." Gage said her feet kicking lightly over the edge.

Tobias waited for her to continue, but she didn't. He finally spoke up, "What happened to her?"

Gage swallowed, "Well I heard that she tried jumping off the chasm in the Dauntless compound, but chickened out. And now she's stuck here in a home that doesn't want her and a place that's dangerous for her."

"How was she so different that her parents began ignoring her?" Tobias asked, but he knew the answer.

Gage inhaled and exhaled slowly, before answering. "She was divergent."

"Well I have a friend that was divergent too." Tobias said slowly. "Last I heard he was planning to change factions."

"I heard my friend was going to do the same thing too." Gage nodded. "She told me that she was planning to transfer to Abnegation."

Tobias's eyes narrowed, "Gage, I wouldn't do that." he shakes his head. "Abnegation are not what they seem."

"But it's the safest way out." Gage said sadly. "Tobias, I'm out of options." she buried her face in her hands.

"Stay in Dauntless," Tobias said as if Gage wasn't thinking. "That's less attention-grabbing than a Dauntless transfer to Abnegation."

"But Tobias you don't understand in Dauntless they can see things better." Gage sounded frustrated and she still wouldn't look up from her hands. "Why can't I be normal? Why do I have to be impaired?" her chest was heaving, but she wasn't crying.

"It's not that you're impaired," Tobias said. "You can't conform and that defies the system. The fact that we can be many things, that we can have many faces, terrifies them." Tobias gently touched Gage's shoulder. He was Abnegation and it was hard for him to show affection. Gage then turned and buried her face in his shoulder. He stiffened and froze.

"That's the nicest thing that anyone has ever said to me." Gage said, but it was muffled by Tobias's shoulder.

"Well I have reason to believe you are kind. Everyone else treats like I'm a leper, because my father keeps me shut away in the house." Tobias said bluntly. "They think that something is wrong with me."

Gage looked out over the skyline, but her head remained on Tobias's shoulder. "I know what Marcus does to you." she felt Tobias stiffen further. "I don't know how no one else can tell."

"You're just very intuitive." Tobias shrugged. "Most people don't even notice me."

"I wish no one would notice me." Gage said softly. "It's better than people noticing." Tobias sat in silence. Gage remained silent as well.

"Have you ever thought, that one day everything is going to make sense?" Tobias's voice was shaky. "All these things that don't add up are going to become solved."

Gage could only hear Tobias's heartbeat through his Abnegation shirt. Her expression remained blank and she sighed quietly.

"No." her tone was heart-breaking. "I've never thought that."

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE<strong>: Hi-ho! So here's the newest chapter... Not a lot of action happened, but you got a better look at what's going on behind closed doors for Gage. Just to clarify when Tobias and Gage were talking about their "friends" they were actually talking about their own lives. So Gage really did attempt to jump off the Chasm and her parents do treat her differently and fight all the time as we saw in the first chapter. Tobias also is, as we all know, planning to transfer to Dauntless. So thanks for reading! Please review and favorite/follow and all that jazz if you can! :)

P.S. If you're a fan of Freaks and Geeks… I love you! I just finished it yesterday and I'm still distraught.


	4. Remember the Name

_"__He feels so unlike everybody else, alone_

_In spite of the fact that some people still think that they know him"_

_Remember the Name_ by Fort Minor

* * *

><p>Petra pushed her glasses up her nose. She hurried down the hall. Eric had gone to lunch earlier and couldn't walk with Petra. Petra felt vulnerable so she hurried up the stairs scurrying like a mouse. She needed to grab a book from the library before lunch.<p>

"Oh look," A Dauntless boy stood in front of Petra, "A little Nose all by herself." he looked at her through squinted eyes. "And where are you going in such a hurry?"

"To the library," Petra snapped. "Somewhere you obviously don't frequent." she sassed.

"Ouch," the boy grinned maliciously. "This little Nose has some bark." he twirled Petra's braid around his finger. "But does she have any bite?" he smirked.

"As if you're likely to find out." Petra scoffed and pushed the boy's hand away. She started past him and he grabbed her hand, sending her books flopping to the floor. He pulled her into him and Petra yelped. "Get off me!" she balled up her hand in a fist.

"What are you gonna do Nose?" the boy smirked. Petra then punched him square in the nose. She simultaneously kicked him in the groin.

"Don't touch me!" Petra trilled as he fell onto her. They both toppled into the floor.

"Hey!" another Dauntless appeared on the stairway. "What's going on here?"

"That girl is psycho, Zeke!" the Dauntless boy held his bleeding nose.

Zeke rolled his eyes, "Get out of here." he shoved at a couple of the others. The Dauntless scattered and Zeke turned to Petra.

Petra looked up at him through defiant eyes. She looked tiny with her chin tucked in between her knees. Her eyes dared Zeke to make a wrong move towards her.

"Chill it with the dagger eyes." Zeke held up his hands. "Just trying to help." he held out his hand. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Petra said quietly. She took his hand and pushed herself to her feet. "Thank you though." she picked up her scattered books.

"These are a lot of books…" Zeke picked one up. It was immensely thick like Zeke's biceps and he debated seeing if it was bigger before just handing it to the Nose.

"Yeah," Petra shrugged. "I like to read." she said softly.

"That's cool," Zeke nodded. "Well I'm Zeke." he smiled.

Petra nodded, "I remember." Zeke looked a bit startled and Petra blushed. "I memorized the roster of every class in school. I have worked in the office every year since Mid-Levels." she explained. "I have an exceptional proclivity for names." Petra then shook her head at how dorky she sounded. "I'm Petra Carlisle." she reached to push her glasses up her nose. "Oh," she touched her nose again.

"What?" Zeke raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know where my glasses went." Petra knelt down and looked around for them.

"Are these your glasses?" Zeke had picked them up and put them on his face.

Petra turned around and broke out in giggles. "Yes those are mine." she held out her hand.

"I like these." Zeke looked at Petra. "But do you even need glasses?" he asked her.

"I'm Erudite." Petra replied and shrugged.

"Well anyways let me walk you to lunch." Zeke motioned. "Just so you know true Dauntless don't bully people weaker than them." he offered.

"So you think I'm weak." Petra looked at Zeke out of the corner of her eye as she walked.

"Well you're a Nose," Zeke said awkwardly. "It's not like they have hand-to-hand combat class in one of your labs." he shrugged.

"Well I think that kid's nose has a different story to tell." Petra said slyly with a smirk.

"Wait you punched him and did that?" Zeke asked.

"What did you think I did?" Petra looked at Zeke weirdly.

"I thought you just hit him with a book or something." Zeke shrugged.

"Not likely, my books are worth more than that." she said factually. "My younger brother studies all forms of combat and I may or may not have also read a book or two." she shrugged. "The Erudite believe in the pursuit of knowledge and all knowledge is equally important." Petra smiled slightly.

"Very nice, Little Nose." Zeke squeezed her shoulder.

"Thanks," Petra smiled with a hint of smirk. "You know you can call me by name too." she punched Zeke's arm.

"Well fine then _Petra_." Zeke drawled her name in a dramatic fashion.

"Well thank you _Ezekiel_," Petra returned the dramatics as they entered the lunch room.

Petra saw her Erudite friends at their usual table. Eric was stabbing his lunch purely out of boredom. The others were all reading or writing.

Zeke saw his Dauntless friends loudly jeering at some joke. He noticed that Gage was toying with her food and sneaking glances at another table. Gage then saw Zeke. She looked at him weirdly and he waved.

"Thank you again Zeke." Petra said to him. "But I'd better get back to my faction." she held out her hand for glasses.

"Oh yeah." Zeke forgot that he was wearing her glasses. So that was why Gage looked at him weird. "I'll see you around Carlisle." Zeke grinned at her.

"I'll be counting on it Pedrad." Petra smirked back at him and disappeared between the tables.

* * *

><p>Petra read at a reckless and feverish pace. Her finger scrambled along the lines, sloppily attempting to keep up with her eyes. Someone loomed over her and Petra startled. She looked up and saw a Dauntless boy and a Dauntless girl standing over her. "Hey tell all your friends that there's a huge fight today after school. It's between this Erudite punk and a Dauntless guy." the boy said in a hushed voice.<p>

"It's gonna be really interesting." the girl bobbled her head.

"Where?" Petra asked before she could stop herself.

The boy grinned, "Just meet us by the sculpture and we'll take you." he nudged the girl beside him. "This is Ashley." She smiled. "And I'm Quentin." he motioned to himself.

"Petra," she shook their hands.

"See you after school Nose." Quentin winked at her. Petra smiled slightly and waved.

The two Dauntless went on whispering in other people's ears about the upcoming fight.

The girl sitting across from Petra looked at her strangely. "What, Heather?" Petra asked.

"You aren't really going to that are you?" Heather asked distastefully.

"I thought it would be fun to watch…" Petra drifted off.

"More like highly spurious." the boy to Petra's right sneered.

"Well nobody asked you to go." Petra snapped and stood up. She marched over to a different table. There was an Amity girl sitting by herself, reading. Petra angrily sat down in the seat across from the girl.

The girl looked up at Petra and gave her a strange look.

"Sorry." Petra said. "I can move." she stood again.

"No it's fine." The Amity girl shrugged. "I don't mind." Petra smiled.

"Thank you." she sat back down. "I'm sorry to encroach upon your table. My friends were just giving me a hard time over there." Petra said.

The Amity girl merely looked at Petra with slightly raised eyebrows.

"Oh I'm sorry," Petra said shamefully. "I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Petra Carlisle." she put out her hand.

The Amity girl shook it, "I'm Amelia Rhodes, but call me Mia." The girl was dressed strangely for an Amity. She wore skin-tight red pants with a baggy yellow sweater that hung off of her shoulders. She had her hair pinned back with a large red bow on the back of her head and an intricate leaf-patterned headband. The only thing normal were her brown Amity boots.

"Wait you have the locker beside mine don't you?" Petra asked her.

"My number is 21," Mia shrugged.

"Mine's 22!" Petra grinned. "Well it's a pleasure to finally meet you." Petra smiled and turned back to her book. Mia did the same and Petra soon realized they were both reading books on hand-to-hand combat. "Oh hey are you going to the fight after school?" Petra asked the girl.

"There's a fight after school?" Mia's eyes glinted excitedly.

"Yeah between a Dauntless guy and an Erudite guy." Petra smiled. "I'm going with two other Dauntless people if you want to join me." Petra offered.

"Are you being serious?" Mia asked skeptically.

Petra looked confused, "Of course I am."

Mia nodded, but her expression was still suspicious, "Sure, I think it'd be cool."

"I'm meeting them at the sculpture after school." Petra checked her watch. "Well after this class ends in like five minutes." she shrugged. Mia nodded as she and Petra both shut their books. Petra went to put her library books and gathered up her binders. The bell then rang and Petra grinned at Mia who returned it.

"Is it sadistic that I'm really excited?" Mia laughed as she and Petra walked down the hallway.

"I don't think so…" Petra drifted off, but continued to giggle with Mia.

"Turning into a regular Amity are you Carlisle?" someone's arm wound around Petra's shoulders.

"Wouldn't you like to know, Pedrad?" Petra grinned up at Zeke.

"Oh I would." Zeke gave her a dramatic look. Petra giggled more and them motioned to Mia.

"This is my friend, Mia." she said. "Mia, this is Zeke. He loves wearing glasses." Petra teased him.

"Har de har, har." Zeke rolled his eyes and removed his arm. "I bet that you're the top of the Erudite wit class aren't you?" Zeke said sarcastically.

"But of course." Petra smirked. "Oh Ezekiel, are you going to the fight?" she asked.

"Yeah, why?" Zeke looked at Petra strangely as he stood beside Petra's locker. She put up her books and Mia did the same.

"Well I'm going with Mia, Quentin, and Ash." Petra smiled proudly.

"Ash?" Zeke raised an eyebrow. "Quentin?"

"Yes," Petra nodded. "We have to meet them at the sculpture, but I'll see you at the fight!" Petra grinned as she shut her locker. "See you soon, Zeke!" she and Mia then darted around the corner. Zeke looked after them with a confused expression before shrugging and going after his own friends.

Petra and Mia met Quentin and Ash at the sculpture. There was a huge crowd of kids mainly Dauntless surrounding it. Petra tapped Quentin's shoulder.

"Petra, hey!" he grinned and slapped her hand in the air. "You're just in time, we have some pre entertainment." he smirked. "Some dumb-asses are climbing the sculpture." he motioned to three figures scaling the sculpture.

"That's insane!" Mia exclaimed. Quentin looked over at her and she blushed.

"Pretty Amity that I don't know," he winked. "How do you do?" he drawled charmingly.

"Excellently." Mia tipped her head to him with a smile. "What about you?"

"Darling since I met you." Quentin smirked. "I'm Quentin." he held out his hand.

"I'm Mia." she blushed slightly and shook his hand.

"Not to interrupt, but I'm Ash." the blonde piped up.

"Mia," she waved. "Petra, invited me I hope that's cool."

"It is, but only for you." Quentin smiled.

"You said_" Petra was stopped when Quentin put his hand over her mouth. Quentin smiled adoringly at Mia who blushed pulling her hands back into the sleeves of her baggy sweater.

Suddenly people were yelling louder than before. All eyes turned to the sculpture. One of the girls was losing her hold. A few of her friends were trying to climb towards her and help her, but they weren't quick enough and she tumbled down the side of the sculpture. She screamed and Petra winced at the cracking sound. Everyone began to crowd around her, but at a safe distance. Petra looked around and saw a tiny Abnegation girl standing off to the side watching with wide eyes. She had blonde hair and her eyes were wide and blue.

Petra ran up to her, "Go get the nurse!" The girl looked at Petra with startled eyes, but nodded and turned on her heel. She sprinted back into the school. Petra then ran back to the crowd. A couple of Erudites were attending to the girl. They were splinting her leg as Petra knelt beside her friend Finn. "I sent an Abnegation after the nurse." Petra told him.

"Okay good call." Finn said as he tied the splint in place with a strip of black cloth. "It's definitely broken." he said under his breath to Petra. "These doltish Dauntless wouldn't know common sense if it hit them in the face." he hissed. Petra merely patted his shoulder consolingly. Soon the nurse appeared.

"Finn, excellent work on this splint." the nurse praised him. Finn humbly bowed his head and backed away.

"So Petra, what are you doing out here?" Finn asked. "I figured you would be in the library or on Eric's coattails." he teased.

"I'm going to watch some fight with a couple of Dauntless." Petra said proudly.

Finn raised an eyebrow, "You're going to that too?"

"Of course." Petra smiled serenely.

"Well then I'll you there." Finn grinned. "I need to go find Cara," he patted Petra's shoulder. "See you around." he winked and walked off.

Petra returned to her friends.

"We better go," Ash checked her watch. "We'll need to make sure we get there in time." Quentin nodded in return and ran a hand through his quaffed brown hair. Ash turned on her heel and Petra noticed a tattoo on the back of her neck. It was a balloon just below her hairline and the words beneath the balloon read: _let it go_.

"Of course this way ladies." Quentin winked at them and began walking.

"Where is the fight?" Mia asked already falling into the friendly camaraderie of the Dauntless.

"Why the Rock where else?" Ash said lazily. Mia and Petra exchanged glances. The Rock was notorious. It was a place where the Abnegation and the Amity never dared to go. A place those factions only heard whispers and stories about. The Rock was a flat, stone plateau that fell off into a harbor. The young Dauntless were the most frequenters of the Rock and then the Candor and lesser yet the Erudite. Petra had heard of the Rock and had even been once or twice. Eric loved to go to the Rock, but he only brought Petra the first couple of times he started going.

Petra knew the Rock wasn't a good place. There was always alcohol and fights going on, but it was always _the_ place to be. Quentin led them through the trees and there was the Rock. Petra deduced a long time ago that the Rock was an old concrete building that the ground just continued to swallow until only the top poked out. People were milling about casually. Some had cups in hand and some had their own bottles. Petra stuck close behind Ash and Mia stood brazenly on Quentin's left. Petra watched as Dauntless boys looked Mia up and down. Some smirked at the idea of a conquest and some looked in surprise at the fact that an Amity was here.

"Quint!" a couple of Dauntless walked up. Petra noticed that Gage Holston was among them. All Eric ever talked about these days was Dauntless and fighting and Gage. How pretty she was and how Eric was going to impress her and date her once they were both in Dauntless. Petra was tired of hearing her name. It was highly annoying. She knew it wasn't Gage's fault, but still. Gage has a cup in her hand, but it's under halfway full and she doesn't seem to have any inclination to put it to her lips.

"Amity," a blonde girl was talking to Mia. "That's totally rad." Petra believed the girl was Shauna who was almost always seen with Zeke and Gage.

"Thanks," Mia grinned. "Dauntless," she nodded, "That's way more rad."

"You're telling me." Shauna stuck out her hand. "I'm Shauna…"

Petra back toward Quentin and Ash. Quentin had now joined Mia and Shauna's conversation while Ash was showing her new tattoo to the other Dauntless guy. The tattoo was a phrase on her left side in the place were the ribcage and the back blend. It read: _she believed she could so she did_. Gage was standing there in both conversations, but not really in either. She noticed Petra and gave her a smile.

"Hi," Gage said. "I'm Gage, you're Eric's friend right?"

"Yes it's my most proud achievement." Petra laughed. "I'm Petra Carlisle." she shook Gage's hand. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Eric's mentioned you before." Petra tried to remain nonchalant, because she knew that Eric would be pissed if he found out that Petra told Gage how Eric blathered on about her all the time.

Gage merely smiled wider, "Good things I hope." she chirped. Petra found herself wondering if Gage was actually an Amity in Dauntless clothes.

"Of course." Petra replied with a small smile.

"Hey everybody! The fight's about to start!" A Dauntless boy yelled over the crowd. Petra found herself being shoved around harshly by the surging crowd. Suddenly familiar hands were on her shoulders and steering her through the crowd. Petra looked up to see Zeke's face looking out over the crowd. He smiled at Petra when he saw that she was looking at him.

"You looked like you were struggling there." Zeke grinned at her and Petra laughed.

"I was." she sighed in defeat.

"Well don't worry Rosie." Zeke grinned. "I got you."

"Rosie?" Petra raised an eyebrow.

"Well I couldn't keep calling you Nose could I?" Zeke smiled. "So I combined Nose and Petra and added the extra e." he seemed quite proud of himself. He led Petra to where their friends were and they had great seats. Suddenly the crowd swelled like a roaring wave. Everyone was on their feet cheering. A Dauntless girl in tight clothing held up the arm of one shirtless Dauntless only identifiable by his black pants and tattooed chest. Then Petra saw the opposing Erudite who had his back to her. He looked familiar with black hair and a surprisingly muscular back. He then around and the Dauntless girl picked up his hand. Petra mouth hit the floor as she caught sight of determined, storm cloud colored eyes.

The Erudite was Eric.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<span> **Well hello there. I'm back and I've got a new chapter. So some new characters have been introduced and I'd love it if you told me how you felt about them. If you want to see the tattoos I described then you can frolick on over to my pinterest account: /irelanddawson/ and have a looksie. But yeah so as per usual rotation the next chapter will be Gage-centric. So thanks for reading!

I'd also like to give a special shout-out to the guest and anonymous people who review on the second chapter. To answer your reviews:

**anonymous: Thank you for reviewing! Also your couple predictions/suggestions were pretty accurate! Petra and Elijah will be revisited definately. You will get a taste of Eric and Gage with the next chapter. As for Zeke and Shauna well I have a bit of twists and turns for them especially Zeke. Onto the topic of Tobias well he did know Beatrice at this moment, but he did not love her or even like her. He just knew her as Andrew Prior's daughter and so he couldn't exactly be smiling because of her. But never fear I shall leave FourTris in tact! I can promise that I will not break up FourTris after all this story is canon. But thank you so much again for reviewing! :)**

**Guest: Thank you so much! I'm honestly grinning like an idiot at my computer screen right now! I will definiately keep updating and I hope you come back and read the new chapters! :)**

**CHARACTER LIST:**

Quentin Cunningham: Francisco Lachowski

Ashley 'Ash' Blackburn: Julianne Hough

Amelia 'Mia' Rhodes: Ariana Grande

Finn Anders: Zach Roerig


	5. Kiss Me

"_This feels like falling in love_

_Falling in love_

_We're falling in love_

_Settle down with me_

_And I'll be your safety_

_You'll be my lady_

_I was made to keep your body warm_

_But I'm cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms_"

_Kiss Me_ by Ed Sheeran

* * *

><p>Gage's slender fingers nervously raked through her hair. She'd watched Eric fight before, but it always made her nervous. Eric rubbed his hands together and specifically cracked each of his knuckles. Gage knew he was focused now. He always cracked his knuckles before a fight. Gage knew the Dauntless boy too. He was rude and a nuisance, but he knew how to fight and that was the only reason that he passed initiation last year. His name was Roy and he was a towering young man with a buzz cut and tattoos coating his chest.<p>

"Go Erudite!" some people chanted.

"Go Roy!" the Dauntless roared.

Gage never chanted with the crowd. She watched as the ring-girl lowered both of the boys' hands and clapped her hands to start the fight. Eric darted around Roy like he was teleporting back and forth. Suddenly Eric lunged, he always likes to get the first punch in. His fist slammed into Roy, a vicious uppercut. Roy wheeled after Eric with malice clouding his eyes. Roy charged at Eric like he was a bull and Eric was the matador.

Eric agilely darted around Roy's lumbering stride. He leapt into the air and spun his foot slamming into Roy's face. Eric then clapped his flat palm right over Roy's ear. Roy roared in rage and lunged for Eric. He merely kicked forward. Eric's foot slammed into Roy's ribcage and Roy staggered backwards. Eric smirked manically at Roy and circled him like a lion stalking it's prey.

"Get up Roy!" the crowd roared. Roy got to his feet and wiped the blood out of his eyes. The look he gave Eric made Gage shiver, but Eric merely smirked back and motioned with his hand for Roy to come forward. Gage quickly noticed that Roy was smarter than everyone thought. He waited patiently baiting Eric closer and closer.

"Eric!" Gage yelled. "Be careful!" she watched Roy. Eric went for the punch tired of waiting. Roy grabbed Eric's arm and twisted it. Eric was flung onto the harsh concrete and he whirled around, clutching his shoulder. Roy grabbed Eric's foot and yanked him back toward himself. Roy straddled Eric and began throwing punches with an inhumane maliciousness. Blood splattered and Gage could hear snapping noises. She looked away uneasily. She saw Eric's friend, Petra, a row below her. Petra had her face buried in a tall, blonde-headed Erudite boy's shoulder. Gage wondered if he was her boyfriend.

"Hey get him out of there! He's going to kill him!" Zeke yelled angrily. Soon the uneasy crowd took up the chant. Zeke, Shauna, Gage, and Quentin soon went down there. Zeke grabbed Roy's arm and Roy turned on Zeke. He lunged for him, but Zeke blocked the punch easily and grabbed Roy's wrist. Quentin quickly grabbed the other wrist and twisted it behind Roy's back. Zeke and Quentin kept Roy's wrists pinned behind his back as Shauna pushed him backwards away from Eric. Gage knelt beside Eric.

"Gage," his face was splattered with blood. Eric was clutching his shoulder and his bare chest was already bruising.

"Hey relax," Gage said as she helped the couple of stand-in medics slid Eric onto the stretcher. The "medics" were just some volunteer Erudites who helped out when needed. They quickly got Eric far away from the crowd and Roy. "You're okay." Gage's small hand found Eric's large one. Gage looked at their clasped hands. Hers was small and slightly tanned, but scarred and calloused from working in the compound. Eric's was large and pale with split knuckles and blood splashed across it. The red blood looked strangely bright against Eric's pale skin.

Eric let out a pitiful whimpering noise, "Damn." he hissed as he was laid across a table. The stand-in medics got to work. Gage held tightly to Eric's hand as they cleaned the blood off and began bandaging the cuts. Gage just looked at his hand as she cleaned it off carefully with the soapy water. She bandaged it up cleanly and slowly making sure to wrap it right.

"Thank you," Eric said softly only for Gage's ears. Gage blushed and ducked her head. She tucked her hair behind her ear.

"It's nothing, really." she dropped his hand. Eric didn't say anything. He merely picked up her hand and held it gently like Gage was fragile if he squeezed too hard she would break. Gage liked that Eric treated her as if she was going to break. Gage had always been pushed too hard and too fast by boys and it was nice to slow it down.

"Hold still." the medic, a stern-faced, dark-headed boy in blue, said. The boy held Eric down as a girl with short, dirty-blonde hair pushed Eric's shoulder back into place. Eric yelled loudly and his chest pushed upwards to escape the pain.

"Eric," Gage spoke to him softly. "Eric, it's okay," her voice was gentle and coaxing like honey. "It'll all be over soon." she soothed him, stroking his hair back away from his eyes. Eric merely nodded and gritted his teeth as the Erudite fitted him into a sling. They then sat him up and began feeling his ribs.

"We'll need to do a closed reduction." the boy said to the girl. "These ribs are fractured." Gage looked back and forth between the two.

"This'll be quick." the girl promised Eric as the boy reached across his chest. He torqued the chest harshly and Eric yelled loudly. The girl then wound stiff bandages tightly around Eric's chest.

"I'm going to get your clothes." Gage told Eric. He nodded and she went to the lockers in the little closest-like building. She grabbed Eric's clothes and bag. She returned with them and the two Erudites were giving Eric his medical run-down.

"So just don't over-do it." the boy said before giving a brisk nod. "Now, I'll be going I think that the girls just started." he said.

"Thanks Tim." Eric nodded curtly and Tim gave the one-finger wave before exiting the tent with the short girl. Eric took his clothes from Gage. "Thanks," he pulled on the crisp white button up. He only buttoned it up halfway and pulled on his blue slacks when Gage turned her back to him. "Ready to go?" Eric asked, his eyes downcast. He moved toward the back door.

"You're not going to say goodbye to anyone?" Gage asked softly.

"No, not tonight." Eric moved for the backdoor. Gage merely nodded and followed him out the door.

* * *

><p>Eric opened the door to his loft. He'd lived alone as long as he could remember. His parents worked very hard. His mother, Justine, worked as Jeanine Matthews' third-in-command. Justine spent all of her time in the lab. She worked there, studied there, ate there, and sometimes even slept there. Eric would go for days even weeks without seeing her. As for his father, Nixon, he worked at the front desk of the library and he was always working the night shift as well as the day shift. Eric was practically raised by Petra's parents.<p>

Gage walked in as she always did, slowly with trepidation. Gage never really intended to stay with Eric, but it became something of a tradition after one night where Gage had to take Eric home herself he was so badly beaten. Now she came to his loft after every fight especially when he lost. Eric grabbed a water from the fridge and sat down on the love-seat. Gage joined him cautiously. Eric could see her timidness like a doe stepping slowly through the woods ready to flee at the first sign of danger.

Eric held an ice-pack to his jaw and looked sideways at Gage. She never seemed to know how to act around Eric. She didn't know whether she should stick to her guns as Dauntless Gage or whether she could be Divergent Gage like she was with Tobias. Dauntless Gage was what pulled Eric in at first with her fiery, hot-headed outbursts and short temper, but Divergent Gage was what intrigued him. The girl who had a secret reading nook in the library, who aced her classes, and who cared about other people. Gage knew he was watching her, but she stayed silent toying with her hands and the hem of her dress.

Eric rose to his feet and put the ice pack down. He pulled a large wooden box out of a drawer. Gage watched him with a curious expression. He pulled out something flat and black. He opened the wooden box and placed the black circle inside it. Gage heard a crackle and music began to play. Gage knew what music was, because her mother was an Amity transfer and she loved to sing. Her mother even had a guitar from her parents and she played it all the time. Or she used too.

"Will you, Gage Holston, allow me this dance?" Eric's voice brought Gage back from her thoughts. He had his good hand out to her and he smiled softly. The jazzy music swelled and soared as a woman's voice came from the box.

"_Every time we say goodbye, I die a little_,*" the woman sang. Gage looked curious and smiled shyly at Eric.

"Of course, Eric Davenport." Gage allowed him to take her hand and lead her to the middle of his living room. Eric spun her one-handedly and held her as tight as he could. "What is that?" Gage looked toward the box as the woman's voice drifted off, but the music continued. The box looked pretty beaten up with scratches and dents.

"It's some old thing my mother had. She just to play it all the time. It's called a record player. She used to play it and we would all dance, my father too." Eric smiled. "Then when she got promoted she threw it out, but I got it back." he looked downcast.

"_When you're near, there's such an air of spring about it,*_" the woman's voice returned and Gage found herself swaying. Eric just watched her. He could visibly see the music notes wash over her and give off a sense of euphoria. He spun her again and her dress whirled with her. Eric smiled at her and Gage smiled back. The genuineness of the gesture was not lost on Eric. Gage giggled softly as Eric dipped her with his one hand and brought her back up.

"Eric," Gage said softly as she leaned against his chest.

"Yes?" Eric pulled back to look at her. Gage smiled at him softly and placed her hand on the side of his face. They both went closer and their lips locked. The kiss was delicate and gentle. Eric's hands trembled and he cupped Gage's face like she was a china doll who would break at the slightest pressure.

"Eric," Gage whispered sweetly against his mouth. Gage gripped the lapels of Eric's jacket as her lips searched his own. They both then pulled away and looked at each other with wide lovestruck eyes. Eric's normally icy blue eyes were warm like spring water and Gage's normally guarded, golden, brown eyes were vulnerable.

"I love you." Eric said softly, his rough voice a rasping whisper.

Gage's gaze faltered and she looked at Eric in surprise, "What?"

"You heard me," Eric returned evenly. "I am in love with you Gage Reyna Holston and there is nothing you can do about it."

"Eric, you can't." Gage shook her head. "You can't love me." she said quickly, shaking her head in dismissal. She raked her hand nervously through her hair. "Please don't love me." she begged him.

"Gage, what is so wrong with me loving you?" Eric asked, anger filling him like a ticking clock.

"You just don't understand." Gage shook her head.

"Well make me understand." Eric grabbed her biceps, holding her in place.

"I can't," Gage was in total dismay. "You can't." she muttered. "I'm not who you think I am." Gage finally answered.

"That doesn't make any sense." Eric snapped. He suddenly threw her on the couch. Gage was startled for a moment before Eric was on top of her. His lips suddenly crashed into hers and Gage responded instantly. This kiss was nothing like the others. This kiss was needy and sensual and animalistic. Gage couldn't say that she didn't like it. Eric pulled back and looked at Gage.

"You can't tell me that you didn't feel anything." he growled. "You can't tell me that you don't want me to do it again." he snapped. "I can feel it, you can feel it." Gage got to her feet. "Gage please," Eric begged. "I love you! You're all I can ever think about it and I don't know what I would do without you! I can't just let you go." his voice was softer now. "Gage," his voice cracked. "Please."

Gage just looked at him. "Eric, let me go." she said void of any emotion. Gage walked to the door and opened it. Eric ran to the door, but Gage shut it. He wrenched it opened and yelled,

"Gage!" but she was nowhere to be seen. Eric sank to his knees with his back pressed against the wall. He clutched the jacket that Gage left behind tightly in his hands. He wrapped his arms around his legs like a child and just stared. A door opened and footsteps echoed down the hall.

"Eric?" it was Petra. "Eric! Thank goodness you are alright!" Petra sat down beside him. "What happened to you? Is that Gage's jacket?" she asked noticing his expression and the jacket. Eric stood up and turned his back to her.

"Leave me alone." he snapped and slammed the door behind him.

Gage had her back pressed to the wall of the Erudite apartment building. She had her face buried in her knees. Tears dripped softly down her cheeks. She knew it was stupid of her to sit around like she was asking to be caught. She stayed though in the shadows of his apartment building, crying, because she felt closer to him here. "Eric," she cried softly. "Eric…"

* * *

><p><strong><span>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<span>** Hello! So there was the Gage and Eric chapter! *The song that Garic danced too was Ev'ry Time We Say Goodbye by Ella Fitzgerald if you didn't recognize it! Gage and Eric are not technically finished, because anything can happen from now until the story ends... So I'll leave you with that probably very unsatisfactory statement! Sorry again! Ha ha! Thank you for all the reviews though! I will answer those nowww! :)

**anonymous:** Yes and it got a bit obvious who it was especially toward the end of the chapter! Ha ha! And well here is the next chapter! Also you're welcome! I would never separate FourTris, but Tobias will be a good part of this story still!

**Guest (1):** Hi! And thank you! I like bouncing back and forth between Gage and Petra! It's a cool way to explore the different factions! Thank you again, I've worked very hard on this story and try to get the tone of it just right! :) Well Eric and Gage were together in this chapter, but they are not "over" just yet! The two will have a bit more interaction before the Choosing Ceremony! Here is your update! Ha ha!

**Guest (2):** Thank you so much! Here is your update! The next should be up soon enough!

**icexblue:** I PM'ed you, but thank you again for reviewing!

Thank you all again so much for all the reads, reviews, favorites, and follows! It means the world to me! Love you guys to infinity and beyond! Ha ha! The next chapter will be Petra-centric as per rotation and I'd love for you guys to tell what you'd like to see! Perhaps should Elijah make another appearance or should Arabella, the absent twin, finally make a materialization or would you even like to see more of Petra and Zeke? And what about Eric and Petra? You guys tell me what you think/want!

**P.S. Also in the fourth chapter did anyone catch the guest appearance? She was never named in the chapter, but the whole climbing the sculpture/leg-breaking thing was mentioned in Divergent and I wondered if anyone caught who it was! ;)**


	6. Come With Me Now

"Afraid to lose control

And caught up in this world

I've wasted time, I've wasted breath

I think I've thought myself to death

I was born without this fear

Now only this seems clear

I need to move, I need to fight

I need to lose myself tonight

Whoa, come with me now

I'm gonna show you how

I think with my heart and I move with my head

I open my mouth and it's something I've read"

_Come With Me Now_ by the Kongos

* * *

><p>Petra was tired of putting up with Eric's crap. She huffed as she knocked once more on his door. "Eric!" she yelled, stomping her foot impatiently. "You're going to be late!" Petra banged harshly on his door. "Fine! Be a slacker!" she exclaimed hotly. "I don't care anymore!" she yelled grumpily. Petra flew down the hallway in a flurry of blue. She went to school on her own with her father dropping off her and her siblings. Finn was waiting for her by the sculpture.<p>

"You look nice." Finn smiled at her as they walked into school together.

"Thanks." Petra blushed.

"Any particular reason?" Finn grinned impishly.

Petra shook her head, "No, no reason." she held her blue, leather-bound notebook tightly in her hand.

"Of course not." Finn smirked at her. "Well when you are ready to admit that have a thing for that Dauntless-born let me know." Finn said lowly with a smirk.

"Finn!" Petra playfully smacked him with her binder. "You scoundrel!" she giggled as they stood at their lockers. "I don't know what or who you happen to be talking about!" she grinned into her locker. She placed her books in as Finn leaned against his locker door.

"As if, Carlisle." Finn looked at her. "We've been friends since we were born! Before we were born!" he grinned at her.

Petra laughed, "Look, I don't know what I want and with the test coming up I don't want to start anything that I can't finish, okay?" she said in a rush.

Finn held up his hands as they turned to walk to class, "Alright, alright, whatever you say, Lena." he said. They were walking down the halls and Petra noticed the Dauntless were giving them very ugly stares.

"What is up with the Dauntless-borns today?" Petra raised an eyebrow. Finn looked at her strangely,

"You don't know?" he asked.

"Know what?" Petra looked at him.

"About this." Finn handed her a booklet. He pointed to an article. "An Erudite has been writing these articles about the way the Dauntless live and how they aren't fit to protect us." he said.

"Oh my," Petra skimmed the article. "How slanderous!" she looked at Finn. "Who would write this?"

Finn paused, his lips pursed. He seemed to weigh things mentally before speaking slowly, "Your mother." Petra's lips formed an 'O' shape as she stared at Finn. Her eyes flickered wildly hoping that Finn was lying, but 'by Octavia Carlisle' was written underneaththe title of the article.

Petra shook her head, "I can't believe this. My mother isn't even a journalist! She writes articles about agricultural sciences not gossip." Petra snapped. "I can't believe her."

"I wouldn't be too hard on her." Finn offered as they walked into the school office together. "Maybe Prof. Matthews asked her and she couldn't refuse."

"I hope so." Petra sighed as she set her things down. "Let's get to work." she told Finn. She and Finn work in the office first period and sixth period every day.

They worked beside each other, a perfect team as always. They then went to their classes and nothing different happened than usual except the Dauntless's heightened hostility and Petra talked more with Mia. Petra and Finn were soon walking back to the office for their sixth period. Finn suddenly stopped and pushed Petra against the lockers.

"Shhh act natural." he hushed her.

"Why?" Petra asked as Finn opened his locker.

"Eric and Gage are over there." Finn motioned. "Be discreet." he hissed. Petra looked around his locker and watched as Eric approached Gage who was across the hall.

"Here." Eric said sharply. He tossed a leather jacket at Gage. "You left this." he snapped.

"Oh…" Gage held it in her hands. "Thanks." she put her hand in the pocket, but it came out empty.

Eric then turned abruptly on his heel and stalked in the opposite direction. Petra watched the exchange wide-eyed.

Gage rummaged around in the pockets of the jacket, "Where's my necklace?" she muttered.

Petra looked at Finn with raised eyebrows and he returned the expression. "That was weird." Finn muttered. Petra shrugged.

"If it has anything to do with Eric Davenport, I really don't care." she said sassily. Finn just laughed loudly and they began walking again.

* * *

><p>Petra was in the library studying. Dinner had been an awkward affair, because both Antony and Octavia Carlisle had been absent. So after dinner Petra went to sulk in the library knowing her parents wouldn't be home for a long time if not at all. She was flicking through the pages of some research text on subatomic particles within larger compounds. Petra looked around the library filled with other Erudites eagerly tearing through their own books.<p>

Petra dully looked back to her book and twirled her braided ponytail around her finger. Petra then felt something hit her in the head. She turned around to see a figure standing the back exit of the library. The figure waved at her and Petra pointed to herself in question. The figure waved faster. Petra then got up and closed the book. She walked quickly to the hallway. "Zeke?" she hissed as she saw his face.

"Petra," he grabbed her wrist. "Come on!" he whispered. "There's a huge paintball war going on in the Dauntless compound and you're coming." Zeke towed her to the train platform.

"I'm sorry, what?" Petra looked at Zeke in shock.

"You heard me." he winked at her. "Come on, we have to hop on the train." he started running. Petra raced alongside him keeping up easily.

"Zeke I can't just hop on the train!" Petra yelled as the train roared beside them.

"Jump!" Zeke leapt for the train. He latched onto the handle and Petra jumped. Zeke grabbed her forearms and hauled her up beside him. She scrabbled for a hold, her feet dangling close to the train wheels. Petra screamed something unintelligible as Zeke slid to his knees. He heaved until Petra's waist was slung into the train car. Petra then got a foot hold and kicked herself up into the car.

"Dammit Zeke!" Petra punched his arm. "You could have killed me!" she hissed.

"Oh don't be such a pansy." Zeke rolled his eyes. He began rummaging around the train car.

"How am I even supposed to sneak into the Dauntless compound in these?" Petra motioned to her ice-blue leggings, blue sweater, and blue shoes.

"Here." Zeke handed her some clothes. "Put these on." He handed her a black crop top with fringe on the bottom and tight, black pants with black combat boots. "They should fit you and Gage look the same size." he shrugged. Petra nodded and Zeke looked at her expectantly. Petra raised an eyebrow at him.

"Turn around Zeke!" she said.

"Oh, yeah sorry." Zeke blushed and Petra quickly changed. Zeke peeked around quietly. Petra had already changed pants and was in the process of taking off her shirt. Zeke's eyes widened. He'd never really realized just how sexy Petra was. He then whirled back around.

"Okay I'm done." Petra said a couple moments later. She handed Zeke her clothes and tucked them back in a bag and slung the bag over his shoulder.

"Wait." Zeke looked at Petra. He gently took her glasses off. Petra winced.

"But my glasses." she whimpered.

"Are not very Dauntless." Zeke tucked them safely in the bag. "Okay look this here is a paintball gun." he then showed Petra how to shoot it, reload it, and even whack people with it.

"I've got it." Petra nodded. "I'm a quick learner." she nodded. Zeke grinned.

"Good well we've got to jump now." Zeke looked out. "Come on together." he took Petra's hand again. They got a running start and soon Petra was flying over a barrier. She landed gracefully this time. Zeke led her into a hallway. He dropped his bag off at his apartment before he and Petra raced to the thick of battle. Petra noticed one thing about Zeke. He had very large hands with calloused, limber fingers. She gripped her gun tightly and charged forward with Zeke a step behind her.

"Get 'em!" echoed all around as people screamed and yelled. Petra fired her paintball gun all around. She felt the adrenaline pulse through her like a heartbeat. She was soon being splattered by paint from all sides. Petra raced in between bodies splattering paint across people, walls, and everything in between. Petra suddenly noticed the same person had been following her for a while. She'd lost Zeke a while ago, but had seen many familiar faces whirl by. Petra looked back over her shoulder and the same man with his face painted all over was behind her. Petra turned sharply down a hallway hoping to avoid him. She left her blue handprints in a trail so she could find her way back. Suddenly someone slammed her against a wall. Petra's head lolled slightly, but it didn't actually hurt her.

"Well hello," the man smiled at her. Petra looked at him and saw impish green eyes gleaming back at her.

"Elijah!" Petra threw her arms around him. "Hey!" she grinned. Elijah laughed and set Petra down.

"Dare I ask how you managed to get in here?" he raised one eyebrow with a grin.

"I have my ways." Petra winked at him.

"Petra!" Zeke appeared at the end of the hallway. "Come on!" he motioned.

"See you around." Petra brazenly kissed Elijah's cheek before darting off after Zeke. "What is it?" Petra asked him.

"I have somewhere to show you." Zeke grinned. He led Petra through a series of doors and hallways before they came to a dark room. It was lit with moonlight from a gaping hole in the ceiling. Underneath the hole was a net and Zeke hopped onto the net. He helped Petra in and they laid beside each other.

"This is beautiful, Zeke." Petra's green eyes reflected the stars. Zeke just smiled. They laid there quietly in silence. The silence wasn't awkward, but comforting.

"I don't get a lot of silence in the Dauntless compound so I come here." he explained.

"Well it's lovely." Petra traced a circle on the back of Zeke's hand. Zeke was suddenly very tense and Petra noticed. "What is it?" Petra raised an eyebrow.

Zeke sawed on his lip viciously. He then sat up and turned to Petra. He straddled her and suddenly their lips were smashed together. Petra was frozen. She'd never been kissed before what was she supposed to do? She just reached up and ensnared her fingers in his hair. She moved her lips trying to mimic him. She remembered once hearing Dauntless girls talking about kissing. Petra debated briefly before just going for it. She tilted her head and opened her mouth slightly, running her tongue over Zeke's bottom lip. Zeke responded instantly and they kissed hotly for a second, before Petra pulled back.

Zeke's brown eyes looked at Petra with trepidation. He then opened his mouth. "I think that I like you." he blurted. "I'm not sure though." Petra titled her head and laughed.

"I think I like you too, but I'm not sure either." Petra admitted. "I liked doing that though." Petra smiled.

Zeke grinned wildly at her. "Deal?" he raised an eyebrow. Petra looked confused for a moment and then she laughed again.

"Sure." she kissed Zeke lightly on the lips. Zeke rolled and put Petra on top of his chest and he kissed her passionately. He pulled on her bottom lip gently with his teeth. Petra held tightly to Zeke's biceps and pressed her mouth to his.

Petra knew that it was late and her parents, if they were home, were probably worried out of their minds. Petra knew that she could get in so much trouble just for leaving her compound. Petra knew a lot of things, but for once she didn't care. The only thing that she cared about was the boy in her embrace and how much she liked kissing him.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<strong>

So here is the long-awaited chapter that I took forever to write for no reason other than my mission camp I went to! Woohoo! But yes here is the Zeke and Petra chapter that some of you asked for with a lil bit of Elijah and Finn sprinkled on top! Thanks for reading so much! You guys are the best! I hope that you liked this chapter and even if you didn't tell me all about it in that box down there! Thanks again! :)


	7. I'll Lie Here

"Go to sleep my love,

I'll watch over us,

The calm in my storm, you comfort me

So I'll lie here, I'll lie here

Feeling your heartbeat is all I need"

I'll Lie Here by Mike Dignam

* * *

><p>Gage was pretty sure that she was being targeted. She was covered in paint like all over. She had hand prints all over her body. Gage fired her gun rapidly over her shoulder as she sprinted across the Pit. A girl named Rita fired at her and sent Gage scrambling for cover down a hallway. Gage wondered where Zeke went briefly. She'd noticed that he brought Petra Carlisle along against faction rules. Gage knew Zeke and so she knew it probably wasn't serious. Zeke was Zeke and he liked girls and he liked challenges and he liked breaking the rules. Petra Carlisle would be all three.<p>

Suddenly someone shoved past Gage. "Hey!" Gage barked at them. They turned around and Gage saw that it was Shauna. "Oh Shaw, I'm sorry." she said.

"It's fine." Shauna snapped and Gage grabbed her arm.

"Hey what's up?" Gage asked her.

"Zeke is making out with some random girl in the Net room." Shauna tried to sound nonchalant, but Gage knew. "And he's just so obnoxious about it!" she rolled her eyes. "I can't stand him when he's with a girl! All he talks about is her and all he thinks about is her! It's annoying when we've been here from the beginning, but we get sidelined for some bimbo!" Shauna ranted. Gage merely nodded along in agreement. "I mean you know?"

"Totally." Gage nodded.

Shauna sighed, "Well I'll see you tomorrow." she walked away. Gage just looked after her a bit confused on what exactly just happened.

"Okay bye…?" Gage drifted off.

* * *

><p>"Ow!" Gage slammed into a guy and tumbled onto the ground. The guy grinned at her and helped her up. "Thanks."<p>

"Sam." he nodded. Gage smiled at him.

"Gage." Sam was cute and Gage was lonely after the drama with Eric. "Alliance?" Gage stuck out her hand.

"Alliance." Sam agreed and shook her hand. He didn't let go of it, however, and tugged her after him. "Come on!" he grinned. They raced through the Pit laughing loudly. Paint was still flying and Gage was now sprinkled with a blue coating. They took refuge in an alleyway. Gage leaned against the wall laughing. Sam grinned at her and the war paint on his face was smudged and red painted dotted his hair. He had tattoo snaking down his forearm.

"Want some?" Sam slid a flask out from inside his jacket.

Gage's lips twitched uneasily. She usually never drank simply because she didn't want to. Tonight, however, she really wanted too. She bit her lip and smiled, "Sure." She downed a huge swallow and crinkled her nose. It was some kind of liquor and heavy in alcohol. She smirked as she thought, what the hell, and took another huge gulp.

"Whoa there, tiger." Sam cautioned. "Drink too much at first and you'll be staggering." he laughed.

"Isn't that the point?" Gage grinned. Sam merely grinned at her and led her into the storeroom of a bar.

"My Dad runs this place." he nodded. "Here." he mixed her something and poured it into a flask. "If you wanna forget something there's the way to do it."

"How'd you know?" Gage sat at the bar and grinned up at him.

"Bartenders have a sixth sense about stuff like that." he winked at her. He came around the other side of the bar to sit beside her. "What's going on in that head of yours, Gage?" he asked.

"Well the aptitude test is in like two days and there was this guy." Gage replied. Sam looked for her to carry on, but she said nothing more.

"Vague," Sam nodded as he downed a shot. "I like it." he then turned to Gage. "You know what else I like?" he smirked.

"What?" Gage looked up at him sideways with her long lashes fluttering.

"You." Sam grinned. He smashed his lips against Gage's. She responded instantly, tugging on his lip and stroking his hair. Suddenly Sam picked her up in one swoop and sat her on one of the booths. There was a collision of teeth, lips, and skin as the two kissed. Gage liked this. No strings, no feelings, no emotion. Just two people satisfying their animalistic urges. Gage liked this a lot.

* * *

><p>Gage and Sam stumbled out of the bar at no telling what time. The paint was no longer flying most people were either at home or getting drunk in the Pit. Sam had his arm slung around Gage's shoulders and they were laughing about something stupid. She spotted Zeke and raced over to him. He was standing by the Chasm as Gage tackled him in a hug. Zeke stumbled and gasped before stepping backwards.<p>

"Dammit Gage you scared me!" he clutched his chest and laughed loudly.

"Oops!" she laughed loudly.

"Are you drunk?" Zeke grinned.

"Nope!" Gage then burst out in giggles. "Just kidding! Of course I am silly!" she then turned to the girl standing beside Zeke. "Hi there!" she waved exaggeratedly. Petra smiled back uncertainly.

"Share," Zeke held out his hand and Gage offered up her bottle to him. He swigged the amber liquid with a practiced hand.

"We should go do things." Gage nodded excitedly.

"What kinds of things?" Zeke raised an eyebrow.

Suddenly a smile broke out across Sam's face, "I have an idea."

* * *

><p>Hopping on the train while drunk was difficult. They had gathered a small group of fellow Dauntless around their age to join them. Everyone chattered loudly, yelling over each other in unison. Gage was not the only one with a bottle, but she was one of the drunkest. Dauntless, however, had a talent for acting sober while being drunk and Gage had long ago mastered the art. Tonight though was a different story. Gage was being a totally different person. She was laughing and socializing with everyone while managing to make-out with Sam more than even most couples usually do.<p>

"Here it is!" someone shouted and everyone lined up poised to jump. They all piled out a couple of the drunkest falling instead of landing gracefully. Gage was only held up by Sam. The group of Dauntless stalked up to the brightly lit headquarters. The Erudite studied all night long paying no attention to the city ordinances.

"Charge!" one of the Dauntless flung open the door. All of the Dauntless ran through the library screaming at the top of their lungs. They flung books and papers everywhere leaving destruction and mortified Erudites in their wake.

Too soon for Gage's liking they exited the library with loud screeching ringing behind them. Gage spotted two people off to the side. The girl was also in Dauntless clothing and Gage soon recognized her as Petra. Petra was heatedly arguing with the boy in front of her. The boy Gage quickly noticed was Eric.

"Eric!" Gage stumbled over. She fell against him staggering. "Hi!" she looked up at him with a dopey grin.

"Are you drunk?" he looked shocked.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" Gage asked, annoyed. "I'm perfectly fine." Gage felt sleepy though. "I am tired though…" she said thoughtfully. "I think that I'm just going to take a nap." she nodded and laid down in the Erudite courtyard. "Goodnight." she hummed as she dozed off.

* * *

><p>Voices swirled through Gage's subconscious.<p>

"You take her!"

"I can't! You're the one who has a loft to yourself!"

"But we broke up, Petra. I can't just take her home!"

"Oh shut up and put her in the bed Eric!"

"Well where am I gonna sleep!?"

"The couch like a gentleman!"

"Oh wow thanks how kind of you!"

"Shut up, I'm going home!"

"But Pet!"

"I have my own drunk Dauntless to take care of!"

"Oh yeah, your boyfriend Zeke!"

"He's not my boyfriend."

"Then why were you making out in the courtyard?"

"Can't friends make out and not be accused of dating?"

"No."

"Oh wow shove off Eric."

A door slammed and Gage opened her eyes. Eric was taking off her shoes at the foot of the bed.

"Eric?" she wiped at her eyes sleepily. Eric looked down as he pulled the overs up to her chin.

"Goodnight." he said.

"Eric," Gage's voice sounded like a terrified child. "This is Erudite headquarters." she whimpered.

"Yes." he replied looking at Gage strangely.

"They're going to find me." Gage whimpered sleepily. "I know they will."

"Who would be looking for you?" Eric asked as he sat down on the edge of the bed. He stroked the loose hair back behind Gage's ear.

"Jeanine Matthews and the scientists." Gage looked up at Eric with terrified eyes. "They want to experiment on me and probe my brain."

"Why would they want to do that?" Eric asked her gently.

"Or even kill me." Gage muttered. "I don't know." she drunkenly swiped at her eyes. "Will you stay with me?" Gage clutched at his arm.

"Of course." Eric answered without hesitation. He would always do anything she asked him too. It was her beauty and his downfall. She could make him do anything.

Eric already dressed in pajamas, climbed into bed beside Gage. "Thank you." she said softly as she curled up beside him.

"It's my pleasure." Eric said softly. He watched as Gage's eyelashes fluttered closed and his finger ghosted over her cheek before Gage drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<span>**

So this is the shortest chapter I've written for this story... I'm sorryyy! This chapter was just so filler-ish and draggy, because I was setting the scene for the next chapter...the aptitude test! And everyone remembered what follows the AT? The Choosing Ceremony! I'm so pumped for the Choosing Ceremony. I've been waiting to get to the initiations literally since I started this story. So the next chapter is Petra's AT and you'll finally meet Arabella, there will a scene with Zeke, a scene with Eric, and a scene with Elijah! So get turnt for the next couple of chapters, because they are gonna be intense! Alright well review, rate, and tell me what's on your mind! It even be random shit like "I love pie" I would totally love to hear about that! (No sarcasm intended) Thanks for reading guys! :)

Answers to Reviews:

**anonymous: **Elijah and Petra are not done yet! I promise! I want this story you know kind of reflect how life really is. You know you don't immediately find the person you are supposed to be with forever. You date around and play the field. So Petra and Elijah will have more interaction after the Choosing Ceremony pinkie promise! Thanks for reading/reviewing! :)

**icexblue: **I love Zeke too! He's always been a favorite of mine just simply for his comedic side! He and Petra are not "together" per say, but they are definitely more than friends! Here is your Eric and Gage drama! ;) Thanks for your review!

**Hell's Butterflies:** Thank ya madame! I love the Gage chapters too simply for Eric! With Petra I have to keep him in a friend-zone, but with Gage it's more romantic and that makes me happy, because I love Eric! Thanks for reviewing/reading! :)

CHARACTER LIST:

Sam: Jake T. Austin


End file.
